Speechless
by socks-lost
Summary: Jane goes with Maura to a charity event. She tells herself it's not a date, but that line becomes more blurry as the night goes on. FLUFF WITHOUT PLOT. It's just happy and soft. Rizzles. Third person, Jane's POV. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, no money, etc. etc.

Also, the title comes from a song called Speechless by Dan + Shay which I listened to on repeat while writing this, it's a ridiculously cute song and I love it a lot.

I just wanted to write something happy and soft, so here you go. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Jane fiddled with her bowtie while she waited for Maura in the living room. She'd never worn a tie before, but the woman at the little boutique had insisted. It had taken her _forever_ to figure out how to tie it. She was almost late. Though, clearly, that didn't matter, seeing as Maura wasn't even ready yet.

Jane sighed. Her leg started to bounce. Her palms were sweaty. She had no idea why she was so nervous.

It wasn't like this was a date.

It wasn't like she wanted it to be.

There was a noise at the top of the staircase.

Jane jumped to her feet and turned.

Maura seemed to walk down the stairs in slow motion. Everything but Maura in that dress faded to the background.

Jane struggled to catch her breath. She'd seen Maura in dresses before. She'd probably seen her more in dresses and skirts than _not_ dresses and _not_ skirts. So, she didn't know what was so different this time. But something was.

Something was very different.

She tracked the way Maura moved gracefully down the stairs. Maura held her red-soled shoes in one hand and the stair rail in the other. Her hair was twisted up in a fancy up-do with a few tendrils free, framing her face, her make-up was understated. The dress she wore fit her like a glove. Like it was made for the entire purpose of touching Maura's skin. It was black with a skinny, white belt around her waist. Jane was still standing more than a little dumbfounded by the time Maura reached the bottom of the stairs.

She watched Maura as she bent over and slipped her heels on.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm running late! I was leaving work and then I got a phone call from the Mayor and of course…" Jane barely listened to her ramble on. She felt like she'd gotten hit with a lightning bolt and all of a sudden all she could pay attention to were gentle curves and freckles.

Maura stood with a deep sigh and walked towards Jane. Jane felt her heart flutter in her chest when Maura turned her mega-watt smile in her direction. "Well, you look rather dashing, Jane." Maura straightened the tie. Jane closed her eyes as Maura's sweet perfume wafted over her.

Jane shifted on her feet, suddenly shy, "it's not too much?"

Maura shook her head. "Definitely not." She looked at her watch and her eyes went comically wide. "Oh, we are so late!" She grabbed Jane's hand, "let's go!"

…

The charity event they were going to was at a hotel. Jane gave the keys to Maura's Lexus to the valet before walking around to Maura's side. Maura steeled herself with a deep breath and hooked her arm through Jane's.

Jane was aware of the envious looks she was getting the second they walked into the ballroom. She hated these things. It was a very different world than the one she was used to, and Maura was a very different person here than she was used to. It was hard for her not to feel inferior. But Maura never left her side. They were constantly connected by the arm.

Jane tried to ignore how right it felt, how proud she was to be on Maura's arm. They walked around the area, Maura putting silent bids on certain pieces and partaking in small appetizers. Every once in a while, Jane would point at a piece and make a face and Maura would laugh. Every time it happened Jane felt her heart beat faster. It was like they were the only two people there.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally sat down at a small table close to the dance floor. Maura sat down with a happy sigh. She slowly drank the wine that a waiter had given her, Jane sipped her glass of water. She took the time to observe Maura. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were sparkling. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Maura was about to open her mouth to say something, when a man came up to their table. "I've noticed you all evening." He bowed gracefully and took Maura's hand. "Would you do me the honor of having this dance?"

Maura politely declined.

"You could've danced with him, you know." Jane said after he left.

Maura took a delicate sip of her wine, avoiding Jane's gaze. "I came here with you."

"I…" Jane looked at the small dance area. There were a handful of couples. Even a few same-sex couples. They were all mostly just swaying to the beat, except for an ambitious few who were actively dancing with their partner. She looked back at Maura. A few more stray strands of hair had fallen from their place on the top of her head. She looked like a goddess. Before Jane could talk herself out of it, she spoke, "do you want to dance? With me?"

Maura beamed at her. An honest to god kilowatt smile that Jane was sure could light all of Boston if called upon, it definitely made the darker parts of her own soul brighten. She stood and offered Maura her hand. They made their way to the dance floor.

Maura's arms circled around Jane's neck resting on her shoulders and Jane's fit perfectly around Maura's waist. They were silent as they danced for the first few moments. Jane was so overcome with feelings she didn't know how to process all that she was feeling. She just knew that Maura was standing in front of her, warm and kind and she smelled so good. Jane could almost count the freckles across Maura's nose and cheeks.

"Jane." Her name fell as a whisper from Maura's lips. They locked eyes. There were a million somethings dancing in the small space between them. Things had shifted. They had shifted irrevocably and Jane surprised herself she wasn't scared. It was earthshaking in one way but in the same breath the shift felt incredibly _right_. Like it was always meant to happen. She knew whatever came, they could and would face it together. As a team.

Jane swallowed hard. Maura's eyes were a kaleidoscope of fall colors – all golds and greens and browns. They stopped swaying. She didn't know who moved first, but when Maura's lips touched hers Jane felt a damn breaking inside her chest. Like freedom. Like yes. Like finally.

It was a soft, sweet kiss. Just lips meeting lips and then it was over. Jane wanted more. Wanted a thousand more. She looked at Maura just then, eyes wide, her chest heaving and everything seemed to fall into place. The way Maura was looking at her from under her eyelashes like she was bashful made Jane's heart ache in the best way.

"Do you want to go?" Jane trailed the back of her hand across Maura's cheek.

Maura nodded and grabbed Jane's hand.

…

"Should we talk about…this?" Maura wondered aloud as she led Jane up the staircase to her bedroom.

Jane laughed freely as she was dragged, "probably." But this all just felt _right._ Like it was supposed to happen. Like she'd been waiting for Maura her whole life. And part of her realized she had. The slow shifting she'd been feeling forever had been love. She couldn't help but grin. They were halfway up the stairs when she pressed Maura against the wall.

Maura's breath caught in her throat, but she mirrored Jane's grin. "You seem much laxer about this than I thought you would be."

Jane's answering kiss was almost ruined by both of their smiles. "This just feels right." Jane kissed into her mouth. " _You_ feel right." She whispered pressing her palms into Maura's hips.

Maura pulled her harder into her body. "Like everything has been leading to this point. And we were always going to end up here." Maura said breathlessly.

Jane nodded kissing her again and again. Now that she'd gotten a taste for Maura she didn't want to let her go. But that was going to make navigating the rest of the stairs nearly impossible. Maura pushed her away a little by the chest with a laugh and grabbed her hand one more time.

Once the bedroom door closed the pair stood in the middle of the room facing each other. Jane took a deep breath trying to make her heart slow down. It was really difficult to do with Maura standing in front of her looking like _that_ – all warm skin, with kiss swollen lips and those eyes.

She had told herself this wasn't a date – over and over and over. At the boutique. In the days leading up to this event. In all the times that she'd been alone with her thoughts – she wasn't falling for her best friend. It just wasn't possible. Maura was off limits. She told herself those things. She _believed_ those things. And yet…

She licked her lips, taking a step toward Maura. She brought her hand up and gently traced down the length of her arm. Goosebumps erupted in her wake. Jane wanted to kiss them away. Gently she turned Maura so her back was to Jane's front.

Slowly, with the utmost care, Jane began to dismantle Maura's up-do. She placed each bobby-pin on the vanity. Once they were all out she ran her fingers through Maura's now loose hair. Maura moaned in response leaning into her. Jane pressed close, whispering into her ear, "I told myself this wasn't a date, but," her hands slid from Maura's hair to her shoulders stopping in the middle of her back where the zipper for her dress was, "I think it was. What do you think?"

"Of course it was." Maura said matter-of-factly. Jane laughed. Maura did a little shimmy, "are you going to unzip me, detective? Or just stand there all night?"

Jane grinned, she leaned forward and kissed Maura's ear as she slid the zipper of the dress down.

Maura sighed as Jane's hands caressed her skin. Jane was touching her softly and slowly, like she was something precious, something that needed to be taken slow. Maura leaned into the touch. When her dress fell to the floor, Maura stepped out of it and Jane made a show of putting it back on a hanger. She laughed, and then pulled Jane towards her. They met in a long, slow kiss. Maura slowly pushed Jane's jacket to the floor and nimble fingers went to the buttons of the crisp white shirt. Jane's hands swept up and down her back. Eventually, finally, the shirt fell to the floor and then the rest.

Afterwards, Jane lay on her back with Maura's head resting on her chest, her ear right over her heart. The steady rhythm was calming.

"You know I worried," Maura started after a moment, "that we wouldn't be compatible. That I would kiss you and there would be nothing. No spark."

Jane laughed, "oh, I would say there was plenty of spark. Wouldn't you doctor?" She bent over and kissed Maura on the forehead.

"Mmmhmmm." Maura mumbled, snuggling further into Jane's warm embrace with a smile on her lips.

In the morning, Jane would wonder how this happened. She would have her moment of panic then, but then Maura – Maura would look at her with those eyes and that smile and Jane would be utterly and completely speechless in a way that only Maura could bring out in her. There would be time for worries later, now, all she wanted was to snuggle into the soft, warm body next to her and close her eyes and drift off into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.


End file.
